Ashoka's mission
by Fiction master99
Summary: Ashoka goes on her first mission without anakin but with some of 501st finest (rex,fives,echo,denal) review if you want more and longer chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Ashoka's POV**

Its my first mission alone without my master leading some of the finest soilders in the 501st (rex,fives,echo,denal). We have to go to Elderon and scout the surface for any droid activity for a week which is boring but atleast my crush rex with be there to help me.

"ok boys lets go" I said to the 501st and we left the resolute on a gunship towards Elderon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rex's POV**

We were about to land in a clearing on elderon when a droid bomber shot us down.

"hold on we are going down" i said when were about to hit the ground

we hit the ground with a big thud and the gunship slip across the floor. I got a really bad thought in my head, _What if ashoka died? What if im the only one left? _I tried to stand up but i couldnt then i looked down to see a bit of metal stab right through my armor and my leg i tried to pull it out but i scream in pain.

**Ashokas POV**

I heard rex cry out in pain and my heart droped. I had to go see if he was ok so i open the gunship so i could help everyone out. I check to see who survived but the only person i could see standing was denal i went over to him to see if he was ok.

"Are you ok trooper?" I asked very kindly. But he didnt say anything strange clones always respond saying im fine. Then i looked past him then i saw echo laying in his arm motionless. I check him pulse and he was dead. "Trooper it will be ok but now can you help me get the other people out" i said with a sad voice.

"Ok ashoka" denal said without realising he said her real name and not fromal name. "I-im sorry.."he said

"its ok on this mission you can call me by my name" i said happily. Then he got up and lefted echo out. At that point i turned around and saw fives struglying to get up i went over to him to left him up."Are you ok fives?"

"Yeah im ok general just slipped on something" he said

"you just call me ashoka on this mission ok? She said crossing her arms across her chest.

"ok ashoka" he said weridly he got out of the gunship and saw echo dead and he went over to his dead body and started to cry. Ashoka thought i have never seen a clone cry but i knew exactly what to do so i went over to him and hugged him then he started to hug me back tightly "thanks ashoka that really helped"

"Anything for a good friend" i said with a smile. Then i heard rex cry out in pain again so i ask denal if he could help me go and get rex. We got back in the gunship to see a bit of metal gone right through his leg

I ran over to him and picked him up and took him out of the gunship "are you ok rex" i said with tears in my eyes

" i will be ok when that metal is out of my leg" i put my hand on the metal and counted down "3..2..1 now" and pulled it out with tears in my eyes cause i didnt think he would be ok then he said something "i will be ok ashoka" as he put a hand to my face to wipe some of the tears away then ne fainted.

###

Review if you liked :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Ashokas POV**

"fives and denal can plz sent upt the 3 tents we brought while I make sure rex is ok and put out the fire burning on the gunship then we will bury echo ok boys?" I said nicely

"sure ashoka" they said at the same time and then they left to find a spot for the tents. i saw rex still motionless on the floor he look so peacefull on the floor besides the hole in his leg. i lefted him up and leaned him against a tree and tended to his leg.

i thought.. _I did some healing lessons with barris should i try that on rex and fix his leg? _i put both my hands on his forehead and went inside his head then down to his knee to accelerate the muscle growth so it heals quicker then i started to leave his head i accidentally went into his dream.

i saw me resting in the medbay i must of been injured then i saw rex sitting beside my bed he stay there then he kissed my forehead and walked out "i must of been in a deep sleep on to feel that" then i saw rex lying on his bed in his quarters he was thinking about how much he likes me and he wanted to make sure i got better.

i got out of his because his dream ended he must of been waking up.

"w-w-water please" rex muttered. i saw a little creek earlier so i went up and got a handful of water and put it in his mouth. "better thanks ashoka" he said as he put a hand on my cheek. i blushed.

"ashoka" fives on the commlink

"yes fives what is it"

"i found a spot for the tents and put them up i will send you my coordinates"

"ok i will bring rex there" i said when rex heard me so he stood up and put his helmet on and he walked over to me and put his arm around my neck so i could help him walk.

we where silent nearly the whole way there until rex asked "what would of happened if i died in that crash instead of echo?"

"i would of crie for hours on end"

###

**I hoped you liked it so far guys :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone who has read my story i will try and have a chapter everyday. I hope you enjoy this story cause i enjoy writing it. I also realise i have been spelling ahsoka name wrong i will be writing it as ahsoka the proper way from now on :)**

**###**

**Rex's POV**

We were sitting around a little fire we made to keep ourselfs warm because of the stuff we had got destroyed by the fire. I was thinking about if we will even make it off this planet no one knows we crash so they might send help until the week is finished and we are out of suplies.

Ahsoka must of sense what i was thinking because se said "why dont we play a game i like to play called serious or funny"

i looked at fives with a puzzled look and then at denal then we said at the same time " ok but how do we play?"

"its like truth but we you get asked you have to say a serious or a funny secret you know" ahsoka said with a cheeky smile on her face

I said "ok sure that will take my mind off things. What about you fives and denal?" i said with a smile on my face.

"ok sure lets play but ahsokas first. Serious or funny?" said denal doing a small and evil laugh

"I will do a funny one. When I was training to be a jedi I was sparring with barris I went to strike at her and I accidentally cut her top off so she was half naked" she said while bursting laughing so did rex fives and denal they laugh for about ten minutes straight then they had a glass of water because they laugh to much.

I asked "what did she do after that happened?" he said slowly starting to stop laughing

"well we both started to laugh for awhile then we went and had a shower and didn't talk about it" she aid with a smile

I thought_ I wonder what they would look like in the shower together that would be one of the most perfect things I would like to see and her smile is so cute_

Ahsoka asked denal "serious or funny?"

"I have a funny one I got shot in battle it was really close to my crotch at the medbay there were no med droids for some reason so one of my brothers had to take off my armor and put bacta and bandage it up" he said laughing and the rest of us laugh for ages

"how long did it take to heal?" ahsoka asked kindly

"1 week surprisingly I was happy it was not a bad wound" he said with a smile

then denal turned to me "serious or funny?"

"ok then this is a serious one. Ahsoka no offence but Anakin really annoys sometimes I don't why but he just does" then they all looked at my with a serious face so I said "hey its just my opinion" then ahsoka bursted out with that cute laugh of hers that I always love to hear "what? I said with a confused face.

"how do you think I feel I have to be with him all the time" she said with a cheeky laugh

we went on late into the night sharing laughs and secrets. then we went to sleep I took first lookout shift then it was ahsoka and then fives and then denal so I sat on a chair staring into the night sky thinking _I wonder what ashoka thinks of me because I rally like her and I hope she feels the same way._

###

**you know the usual review if you liked please it means a lot to me :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks guys and girls for reading I hope you are enjoying reading this as much as im enjoying writing It also one more thing should I add Anakin and someone with Anakin? **

**###**

**Ahsoka's POV**

I was about to go to sleep but I couldn't stop thinking about what rex asked me I like him so much I would never stop crying if he died then I opened my eyes and saw rex sitting at the end off the tent staring into the distance so I got out of bed and started to walk over to him then I started to sense what he was thinking. He must of been in a deep trail of thoughts he was thinking about me actually to my surprise then I walked up to him and said "hey" with a smile

"oh hey comm...ander" he said with a puzzled look on his face

"I already said rexter call me ahsoka ok?" I said with a cheeky smile

"ok sorry,ahsoka" he said with a straight face

"are you ok?"

"I have been thinking do care about me more than other clones because what happened to me on the gunship could of happened to denal or fives would you of care the same for them?"

"i would of care a lot because your my best friend and i cant trust you with a lot of things" i said trying to sound happy and nice.

"i don't believe you so can you just go away your distracting my from keeping us safe" he said angrily

"fi..ne" i have never seen him like that before so i did what i thought was smart and i did not actually argue for once. then i went to sleep thinking about him. i felt like i was asleep for seconds when i got woken up by rex saying that its my turn to keep watch and he didn't say anything else and he went and layed on his bed.

**Rex's POV**

Oh my force i should of not said that to ahsoka that diffidently ruined my chances with her dammit i better say sorry so i got up and walked over to her and looked her in the eye and she was teary i wrapped my arms around her neck and whispered "sorry ahsoka i should not of been so mean" then i felt nice warm hands on my back "im sorry again but im really tired so goodnight" i went to turn around and walk away but i felt a familiar hand on my arm.

"come back i have something to say" so i walked in front of her and knelt down in front of her face and then next thing i know she put her lips against mine and then what felt like hours then she pulled back form the kiss and said "its ok rexter i forgive you now go and get some sleep"

"ok then soka" i said with a smile

"wow that's a new one i heard from you"

"i think it suits you" as i winked to her and i went and layed down and fell asleep

**Ahsoka's POV**

my skin darkened as i blushed at what rex said and holy mother of force that kiss was amazing i want to do that all over again.

###

**i hoped you enjoyed i really like the concept of this story**

**you should know the usual please review :)**


End file.
